


Vanilla Sunset

by benoitblanc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I miss Ben, Requested, This is just some cute fluff, also posted to tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: Ben proposes to his S/O with Leia's old ring that she gave to him, only for Leia to recognize the ring the next day when the Resistance brings her in for questioning.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Vanilla Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> There is some slight kidnapping, the Resistance takes reader and uses a chloroform type substance to knock her out but it's very brief. The only thing that proof read this was Grammarly so take that how you will - regardless this was a request, hope you enjoy ! Also, takes place a bit before The Force Awakens.

The workday had been dragging on, everyone had been preparing for the worst as tensions between the First Order and The Resistance had been growing more and more serious each day. But for one Y/N Y/L/N, she was just looking forward to getting off of work so she could see Ben Solo, generally referred to as Kylo Ren. 

They had planned a date for the night, the first genuine date that either of them had been on in a long time due to their hectic schedules. they were both looking forward to it because, for the first time in a while, it was going to feel like they were actually being a regular couple. 

“Y/N!” A radar technician called, drawing her attention away from the datapad that she was typing aimlessly on to get her report done as quickly as possible. “What is it?” She questioned, setting the datapad upon her lap but not bothering to switch the screen on. “Kylo Ren said that he wants you off duty now, he said that you can finish your work tomorrow.” The man said, and he seemed anxious, she noted. 

“I don’t answer to Kylo, The Supreme-” “He said he spoke with Supreme Leader Snoke about this, and that he agreed that this work could wait for tomorrow.” The man explained, and she took a minute to comprehend what was occurring before a smile overtook her face and she set her datapad on her desk and turned to the radar technician. “Right, well if you wouldn’t mind - my datapad has been having some issues ever since the Resistance hacked into it. Would you mind seeing if there’s some sort of breach?” She questioned, and the man nodded and scooped it into his arms before rushing off to where the rest of the radar technicians worked on that sort of thing. 

Y/N quickly stood up and rushed back to her quarters, turning on her installed communicator to send a message to Kylo. “What time are we meeting for dinner?” She questioned, allowing him time to answer while she stripped of her clothes so she could take a shower as quickly as she could. “Does an hour work?” He questioned, she could hear something in his voice that seemed… off. But she couldn’t tell what it was. “Yeah, that works. See you then.” She said, a smile present on her face as she hung up the call and quickly scurried off to the shower. 

Before long, Y/N was fully cleaned and changed into her dinner attire that she hadn’t been able to break out for a while. And she threw on a nice cover up before heading to the room where she knew Kylo would be, the room where they almost always had dinner. “Hey,” She said, drawing Kylo’s attention to her. She could see a small smile instantly cover his face as he walked over to her, pressing a kiss onto her cheek as she smiled up at him - wondering what had gotten into him to make him so publicly affectionate. 

But she noticed, rather quickly, that they weren’t really in public. No one else was in the room, and she soon noticed that there was no food in there either. “Ky-” She was cut off, as she noticed the wing behind him was open so a ship could rest there - his ship. “I wanted to take you somewhere special.” He explained, without really explaining. 

Y/N followed Kylo as he led her to his ship, and she felt odd being dressed so nicely in a ship that she knew Kylo had used for battle - one that she had used for battle once herself. But she didn’t let it bother her as Kylo started the ship and put some coordinates in. The flight to the planet was brief, but when they arrived, she was stunned. 

The problem with having been in the First Order for so long was that she hadn’t really visited pretty parts of the galaxy, so when she saw an elegant planet with beautiful lights and a vanilla-sunset sky she didn’t know what to say. She saw Kylo step out of the ship and quickly run around the other side of it as she opened the door, only for him to hold his hand out for her and guide her out with him. 

She didn’t expect him to pull her into his side, nor did she expect to feel Kylo wrap his arm around her - but she had to remember that they weren’t in the First Order ship anymore, they had no reason not to be affectionate. “What’s gotten into you?” she questioned, a smile large on her face as she glanced up at Kylo. “What, you don’t enjoy this?” He questioned. But he didn’t seem teasing, he seemed genuine, and she knew something was going on. She had no idea what was going on, but something was definitely going on. 

As she followed Kylo, they finally took a seat somewhere. “The restaurant won’t open for a little while, I checked before we came here.” He said as he turned to look at the building they were sat next to. “Why did we need to hurry, then?” She questioned, taking in their surroundings as she appreciated the true beauty and serenity of the area. the people around them and seemed to have no idea who they were, the casual conversations and happy faces - it was as if this planet was untainted by the wars. 

“I just wanted to spend more time with you,” Kylo stated, meekly. Y/N’s eyes moved up to meet his, a smile growing on her lips before she moved her head up, placing a light kiss on the corner of Kylo’s mouth which caused his cheeks to go pink. “I love you, you know that right?” She questioned, and he nodded. He was a bit aloof when it came to saying her loved anything, even Y/N, but he managed and ‘I love you too’ in response to what she said. 

There were a few moments of silence, before Y/N finally moved her eyes back up to look at Kylo. He was looking at the sunset, almost as if he was entranced by it, but it seemed like there was something on his mind. She couldn’t help but admire him, the way the lights bounced off his skin - the colors of the sunset reflecting in the eyes that she loved so much. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, looking down to meet Y/N’s eyes.

“What do you mean?” She questioned, confusion overtaking her face as she looked at Kylo. “You were looking at me like something was wrong.” He said, clearing his throat. Y/N shook her head, her lips curling back into a smile. “Nothings wrong, you just look beautiful.” She commented. 

That seemed to be some sort of last straw for Kylo as he stood, and she feared she did something wrong. “The real reason I wanted to get you out of work as quickly as possible was because I couldn’t hold off of doing this any longer. I really hoped it could wait until after dinner, but I can’t wait anymore.” Kylo stated, and she began to fear he was going to break up with her. 

But he pulled a ring out of his pocket, and her heart rate sped up. “Before the night… before everything happened my mom gave me her ring, she told me I’d use it at some point. I didn’t believe her, but when I met you I did.” Kylo said, adjusting himself before looking like he was trying to remember something, and when he did it was like a light popped over his head as he dropped down onto one knee. “I feel miserable every day, but knowing I’ll see you makes it better. I love you, Y/N, more than I can ever say with words. So maybe these ones will do: I can’t imagine not having you in my life, I can’t imagine a galaxy without you, so I want you to take my hand… Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?” Kylo questioned, and the second the words left his mouth she stood up and nodded, grabbing Kylo’s hands so she could pull him up to her.

“Yes- Yes- Oh my god, Yes!” She said excitedly, pulling Kylo by the hair to meet her lips as they met in a passionate kiss while he slid the ring onto her finger. As they pulled back from the kiss, their foreheads rested together as both people smiled widely. “I’m fine with it if we just go home now.” Y/N commented breathlessly, drawing a rare laugh from Kylo. “Problem with that, I rented a hotel room here for the night.” He said, pointing to a building behind her.

“Even better,” she commented as she pressed another light kiss to Kylo’s lips, before letting him bring her back to the hotel room that he had paid for. 

The rest of their night was spent forgetting about their worries, but in the morning they couldn’t avoid them anymore - they had to return back to the First Order base. Neither of them wanted to, and neither of them particularly enjoyed that the moment they arrived back they were separated with Kylo being sent on a mission.

Y/N was on her way through the long corridors to change into her work uniform, and she couldn’t help but find herself distracted as she played with the ring that was on her finger. Which is how she didn’t notice someone approaching her, nor did she realize that they had placed a chemical-filled rag over her mouth until it was too late. 

She woke up to a feeling of grogginess as she felt the metal of a chair pressing against her back. The lights in the room were unappealing, and the room itself seemed grey and sad. She was in an interrogation room, she deduced, and she figured that it was more than likely a Resistance sanctioned interrogation room. 

As soon as she figured this out a door opened, and an older woman walked in. “General Leia Organa,” She introduced herself, sitting across from Y/N as she looked at her. “Commander Y/L/N,” She responded, and Leia nodded. “I know who you are.” She clarified. “All I want is some information, I have no intentions of harming you.” Leia explained. 

“No? Then why have you handcuffed me?” Y/N questioned, raising her hands up and placing them, together, upon the table. “I don’t know much about you, just that you’re one of few commanders in the First Order. I don’t know if you’re dangerous or not, I just want to find out more about you.” Leia finally explained, but her eyes found Y/N’s hands, and when they did they found a familiar gleaming ring. 

“Where did you get that?” She questioned, confusion clear as day on her face. “Wha-” “You’re not in a uniform, either.” Leia noticed, finally taking in the fact that Y/N was still in her dress from the night before. “My… boyfriend proposed last night.” she said nervously. “You’re… you’re with my son?” Leia questioned, and it was Y/N’s turn to be confused. Kylo had never told her his mother’s name, only that they lost contact with each other. 

“You’d know him as Kylo Ren.” Leia clarified, and Y/N’s face heated up quickly as she nodded. “Tell me about him, please.” Leia said, and she seemed like she was desperate to have some sort of information on her long-lost son. “He’s… not who they tell you he is - not to me at least. Kylo’s… angry and misguided but he isn’t evil, I swear it.” Y/N started, trying to figure out how she wanted to phrase her defense of Kylo - but she realized she was also probably seen as evil by The Resistance. 

“I never wanted to join the First Order, but it seemed like the best way to keep myself alive. I was ready to desert when I met Kylo, and him being there gave me a reason to stay. I don’t think he truly believes in what he’s fighting for, even if he acts like he does. I think he’s just hurt, he needs a place and someone to love him… I love him, more than anything. But no one else seems to. He’s lost - but I think… I think he can find his way back.” She finally finished, and these were things that she had never told anyone before. Y/N didn’t know what prompted her to admit such secret things to someone she had only met moments ago, but it felt like a relief to get them out. 

Leia face seemed to be processing the things that were being said to her in that moment, before she stood up and walked around the table to press a small object onto the handcuffs that instantly opened them. “If you think you can bring him back, I want you to do that. Just know, if whatever plan you have to do that works, both of you are free to come here at any point in time. But I will be in contact with you.” Leia said, and Y/N nodded. 

This would be the beginning of a long journey, and Y/N’s affiliation with the Resistance, but it would all be in the name of bringing the man she loved back to the light. Because Y/N knew, deep down, that Kylo Ren was never too far from Ben Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
